The Legend of Korra: Twilight
by TheGeekyWriter
Summary: After the war with The Red Lotus, Korra seeks to roam as the avatar again, but will her new dream be crushed by a new and powerful antagonist seeking not to destroy her, but the Red Lotus? Will this new Antagonist play with Korra with both there metal and powerful states, and will this antagonist seek out to kill the baby, everyone will depend on?
1. Chapter 1

_It's been a few weeks since the fall of Zaheer and his fellow members, Red Lotus members are still wandering through out the world, will they ever be able to catch them? Also, a new threat is making its way into the world, from another dimension, will Avatar Korra along with Team Avatar be able to figure out whats going on? And why Red Lotus members are dissaperaing?_

**_Legend of Korra Book 4: Twilight _**

**_Chapter 1: The Good News and the Bad News (Part 1)_**

"Is it cold when you have no hair?" Ikki asked her older sister, who currently was meditating, "No, Ikki. Could you possibly leave me to meditate?"

Ikki hymed, "Why are you acting like dad? Your only eleven." Jinora gave a large buff of air as she opened her eyes, "Ikki, please, leave." "Alright," Ikki sighed as she hopped off the large rock, leaving her sister to be.

Ikki walked along the walls of Air Temple island, brining in the old smell, the new airbenders, and the bison poop.

Ikki spotted Korra meditiaing in her wheelchair, running up to the teen, she pulled on her pants, looking down at the eight year old to give her full attention on her.

"Korra! How are you doing?" No respnse. "Korra?" The Avatar shook her head, "Sorry, I was lost in thought... I had another vision."

"Another one? What was it about?" Ikki flopped onto the concreate floor, letting Korra explain.

"Well... it was about this... mad man..."

_"Zant, no!"_

_"What's wrong, princess, not feeling safe?"_

_"Zant... your making the wrong move!" _

_"I;m tired of living in filth, i'm tired of your orders, i'm tired of you..."_

_"Don't leave this realm Zant, it'll only make things worse for them!"_

_"Midna... the human world is always off balance, why make better?"_

"Korra?" Korra shook her head again, sighing, she had no clue who this Zant or Midna was... who are they?

"Is your dad around?" "No, he left into the city, why?" "Just... nevermind." Korra grabbed the wheels and began to wheel back into the temple, where Pema sat with Kya holding small Rohan.

"Hey Korra!" Pema cheered in a nice, sweet, way. "Hey Pema... bad vision, once again hehe..."

Pema glanced a worried look to Kya, where as Kya handed Pema the baby and stood up, "Korra, this has been going on for weeks, what are your visions?" Korra shook her head, "I'll wait unt-"

"No, Korra, tell me, us." The waterbender snapped back at the teen, who looked away, Korra's whole deamonr changed since the fight.

"Please Kya, wait... I want to know if it's my mental state, or just visions... please."

Kya sigjed, "Alright, but if you need help, let me know."

Korra smiled at the waterbender for her understanding, "Thank you." Korra wheeled into the hallway up to her bedroom.

Kya resumed her postiton back on the couch, playing with a happy Rohan.

**Sorry for the horrible intro, I had a comment which struck me to re-edit it, so lets get one thing clear.**

**1. This isn't a whole complete crossover, just a little, but not to the point were you know... crossover.**

**2. There is shipping in here, OpalxBolin, JinoraxKai, LinxBumi... OKKAYOKAYIMSOSORRYJUSTPLEASEDON'TBLAMEME! But TenzinxLinxBumi so... DON'T WORRY!**

** are going to be rare a/n notes in this story so please bare with me if you have questions, there are some things that are in this story that you will NEED TO BE PATIENT WITH! PLEASE! I don't understand what the whole deal with people were they say "Whos so and so..." Its called a STORY, PLEASE WAIT! FOR MORE INFORMATION, THANK. YOU!**

**Okay, done raging :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Another day went by, were as Korra cannot figure out what the visions are and what they mean, will Master Tenzin be able to find out? Also, the news with dissapearing Red Lotus takes its toll around Republic City._

* * *

_The Legend of Korra Book 4: Twilight_

_Chapter 2: The Good News and the Bad News (Part 2)_

* * *

"Breath in, and out, let all the negative energy flow out." Tenzin calmly stated as Korra took in a deep breath and exhaled it out.

"Good, now, are we all done or is there something else?" Tenzin asked, standing up, Korra shook her head.

"Are you sure? Is there something you want to discuss?" Korra paused for a moment, thinking about the previous day, how she had the vision of the man and woman.

"Tenzin... is there study of a man called Zant and a woman called Midna?" Tenzin paused, thinking, he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't belive so, is... that what's troubling you?" "Nah not really, just visions... or something else."

Tenzin patted Korra on the shoulder, "If you need anything, let me know."

Korra smiled and nodded, the whole fake facade was getting to her, yes the visions are bothering her, yes everyone thinks she's getting better, yes she cannot walk anymore...

And yes, she cannot be the Avatar anymore.

* * *

Korra sat around the dinner table, the elegant Chinese walls were decorated with deckle edges and the place could be of meditation. Korra was re-thinking the events that had happen today... how it brought her down so much.

* * *

_"We could possibly get Kya or Bumi to help but... they gotta heal too..." Mako said grabbing his chin and rubbing it, Bolin perked up, "Oh, we could actually get Bumi and Kya to help!" The entire group stopped to look at the young earthbender._

_"What?" Asami sighed, "Bolin, did you listen to Mako?" Bolin paused and gave an 'oh' moment._

_Korra adjusted herself on the wheelchair and looked outside the window, seeing the clear, blue crystal skies. Her reflection in the mist of the window._

_"Korra? What's you opinion?" Mako asked, the Avatar never moved from her spot. "I don't know, all I know is that nothing is going to ever be the same again... not even for me." A single tear escaped her eye as everyone in the room dropped silent._

* * *

"Bumi, you can't possibly do that! She'll rip you to shreds!" Kya complained to her older brother, who apprently shook his head, "No she won't, she just has to get used to seeing another guy liking her!"

Korra shook her head from the commotion, taking her out of another wift of depression. "Seriously Bumi, Lin won't like that you are going to give her attention she doesn't want, lay low, see what happens."

"Well, not to burst your idea but, your a lady, i'm a man, very different opinions and ideas." Kya scoffed, "Well, i'm not the one to give bad snap backs but 'you' consider yourself a man?! I thought you were a kid!"

Bumi's mouth hung wide open, "A kid?! Ho- how could you say that?" "You jumped onto Ghazan and bit his shoulder!" Kya snapped back, "It was for a purpose!" Bumi slammed his fist onto the table making the stifled giggles turn into laughs, even Korra had to smile.

"My God Bumi! Just realize that your not her type!" "I am, you'll see!" Korra gave a small laugh, "Uh... how'd we come into Bumi loving Lin?" Kya groaned, "Well, you see, ever since Tenzin broke-up with Lin, er, before Lin even dated Tenzin, Bumi had a crush on Lin..."

Korra was surprised at the new news, now her begining to ask questions, turning to the injured man, she spoke, "Wait, how long?!" "give it... twenty years till now... and still going on." Meelo gasped, "Are you gonna make a baby with her?" The entire table stopped as Bumi shook his head.

"What?! No, but... WHAT?!" The entire table shouted at Bumi, until Tenzin walked in.

"What in the world is going on?! I tried having a normal conversation and all I can hear is Lin this and Bumi that and... a baby?!"

Ikki gave a small laugh, "Meelo thought Uncle Bumi was gonna make a baby with Ms. Lin since Uncle Bumi li-."

Her entire mouth was coverd by her older sister, who chuckled slightly, "We were just having a odd conversation, don't worry about!"

Kya scoffed, "Don't worry about it?! Tenzin, our brother wanted to break into Lin's apartment!" Bumi's face turned a slight shade of red.

Tenzin made a face towards his brother, "Bumi! What the... WHY?!" Bumi sighed, "Because... I-"

"Because Uncle Bumi wants to greet her, Bumi style!" The entire table bursted into laughs, including Korra and stuffed head Tenzin.

"Bumi style? What's that, some sort of move?" Bumi asked, looking down at the small Airbender.

"No, just Bumi thing." Bumi cracked a laugh, "That's nice to know."

Korra shook her head, smiling, as Tenzin sat down, holding a small cooing Rohan.

"You know, Kya's right, Lin will rip you to shreds." "Oh so you WERE listening!" Bumi snapped at his younger brother, "Well... I over heard you but, yes."

"Do you hate me even more for liking her?" Tenzin shrugged, "Whatever you want to do, I'm happy with Pema and my kids, not Lin anymore."

Bumi looked the other direction, not looking happy, more... angry.

"Look, i'm done, just have your happy dinner." Bumi stood up and walked out the dining room.

"Bumi, wait!" Kya sighed, "He's never gonna get her, not alone even find any woman."

The rest returned to there dinner, talking about more stuff, Bumi, Lin, and other odd things.

Until, pain rushed through Korra's legs, "Ahh!" Korra fell to the ground, wrapping her hand around her leg, Tenzin rushed to Korra's side, also the kids rushed to her side.

* * *

"Korra, what's going on?!" "Korra!" Korra was unable to move, let alone blink.

"Korra, whats wrong! TELL US!" Tenzin lifted Korra up, her legs dangling, with a swift move, Tenzin was out the room, with Korra in a state of near-death.

* * *

_Korra..._

Korra gasped.

_Korra, protect me..._

"Who are you!?" Korra asked, around a space looking atmosphere, there was a fading voice, of a young, teen, girl.

_Protect me... and my mom... please..._

"I-I can't! I can't walk anymore!" Korra exclaimed.

Then i'll make you have the ability to walk again...

"How? And who are you?" Korra yelled this time, looking around in the soft atmosphere.

_Protect me in nine months, don't get him to me... or we'll be both dead..._

Korra was still lying on the space platform, in all rage, she slammed the ground.

"Who is your mom, tell me that least!"

_I have to... then you don't know who to protect..._

_But I can't._

* * *

Reality struck the avatar as she awoke in her bed, grabbing her chest, she heaved. Swiging both her legs out of the bed, she stood up in the last weeks, tripping and tumbling, she supported herself between a wall.

"Te-Tenzin, Kya!" Korra shouted, no footsteps, no words.

"Help me, please!"

"HELP ME!" Korra shouted louder, then, footsteps aproched as Korra was leaning agaisnt the wall.

"Korra!" Tenzin ran back to her, helping her up, she was now against Tenzin as Kya and Bumi ran in.

"What happened?" Bumi asked, Tenzin shook his head, "I don't know... Korra, were you walking?"

No awnser.

"KORRA! Awnser me now, were you walking!" Tenzin shouted. The teen pushed him aside as she took small, but milestone walks. Trips were coming in, but man could she walk again.

"Is she..." Kya trailed off, Korra extended her arm out to cast fire.

"Can she..." Bumi this time trailed off, Tenzin nodding.

_"Yes... she's the avatar again."_

* * *

D**uh, Duh, DUH. Sorry, so the suspense was quite... high, in this chapter, I was waiting for it to come in my mind and it didn't so I just scribbled it all down... my mind is, a genius.**

**XD anyways, you guys seem to REALLY like this story... this might actually win second place then to my other one that got 5,000+ views and I forgot what it's actualy called (Good Going Geeky, good going...)**

**So, favorite, comment, all that hoopla, and i'll see you in the next chapter, chao!**

**PS. When I went onto the story, IT WOULDN'T LET ME SEE THE REVIEWS . so if you had something, you might have to wait unitl is done with my punishment... I love reviews belivie it or not, but sometimes they get meh scared... Also, it was rushed again :( I'm a horrible writer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time, avatar Korra approached a voice, but telling her to protect her? Will she be able to connect to the voice? Will Master Tenzin and Avatar Korra be able to figure out this mystery?**

**_The Legend of Korra Book 4: Twilight_**

**_Chapter 3: The Good News and The Bad news (Part 3)_**

* * *

Pema set the plate down, now in a worry, she turned toward her husband, who was currently feeding Rohan. "Tenzin, aren't you the least bit worried for Korra?" Tenzin looked up to see Korra meditating, for the past five hours.

"She was walking fine but... I am a little... she was mumbling about saving someone..." "Saving who?" Pema asked, Tenzin sighed, "I don't know... someone by the name of Li? I didn't hear clearly."

Pema sighed, walking over and grabbing Rohan and the bottle. "Go talk to her, she depends on us still, she's not hopeless."

"Alright, but don't promise yourself i'm a miracle worker."

Tenzin exited the room and walked outside, hearing the morning birds chirping as Korra struggled with something.

"Stupid voice, come out and tell me who you are!" Korra stood up and breathed fire, going into the avatar state, Tenzin backed up.

"Ugh! Why can't I talk to you!" Tenzin cautiously walked over to Korra, who slammed back down onto the concreate ground, placing both her fists onto eachother.

"Korra... whats troubling you?" Korra sighed, if she were to tell...would the voice be anything but sweet and hopeless and a demon than anything?

She paused, then, collecting her thoughts, she began. "There was a voice, a young voice but mature enough to be a teen, and so...she kept telling me to save her and her mother... but she wouldn't tell me."

"Well," Tenzin began, "This makes it harder than ever to figure it out..."

"Yeah... it can't be Rohan since he was already born..." Tenzin nodded, "Yes... so you have to protect a baby?"

"Yeah, and if I don't... that the problem, if I don't, what will happen to me? That, is the whole problem."

Tenzin nodded his head in agreement, sitting down next to Korra, he lowered his head.

"Korra... I will try to help you, but don't promise that I can do everything." "Alright... the first thing I need to do is try to possibly talk to Iroh."

"Iroh probably might have the awnser... thats a good start, i'll try looking in the library for some answers."

Korra nodded her head as Tenzin stood up and walked away, leaving Korra to meditate for the Spirit world.

* * *

Opening her eyes, she saw the beautiful trees and scenery in the view as she stood up, her body was glowing purple.

"Alright Iroh, where are you?" The avatar said to herself, she began to make her way to the right side of the Spirit forest.

"Iroh! Iroh, I need to talk to you!"

_He's not here_

Korra stopped. Taking in the familiar voice, she became engraged.

"You! You made me walk, you told me I can't know your mother. Tell me why you are talking to me!"

_Korra... you must understand that the Avatar cannot have the awnsers on a silver platter, seeking out the truth will only make it better._

"Better?! Ho-"

_Just wait_

"Korra!" Tenzin shook Korra violently, she shook her head gasped, Tenzin was holding around three books.

"Korra, are you alright, did you find him?" Korra shook her head, "No, but better. Her."

"You spoke with the voice?" "Yes, I did, but..." Korra paused again, "She told me to figure out who it is, basiclly."

Tenzin sighed and groaned, he placed the two books next to Korra, who grabbed them. "Korra, these books seem to lead to the voice, or, voices that are in the Spirit World."

Korra chuckled, "She won't be in the Spirit World soon, she'll be in the real world."

The Avatar grabbed one book and began to flip through the pages, finding a page where it explained about Voices in the Spirit World. Flipping and flipping through the pages she saw nothing.

"Read this one," Tenzin handed the second on to her, flipping though them again finishing the second book.

"The last one, if we don't find anything, were back to square one again." Korra stated making her whole demenor change from hope to anything possibly bad.

"Maybe we can find another book on spiritual figures?"

Korra sighed, standing up, she showed him the hand, "Tenzin, forget it, it's probably just me hallusinating." "Hallusa- Korra, voices in the spirit world are imprtant, they mean alot!"

"She doesn't, I don't care anymore, we have alot of problems than to take care of her!" Tenzin sighed, "Korra... it's your choice, but be warned." Korra's eyes fell to the ground, "I know..."

Tenzin walked away as Korra faced the blue ocean, another wave of depression kicked in, making her close her eyes.

* * *

"KORRA!" Bolin shouted, The Avatra jumped at the sudden shout and looked towards Bolin, "Bolin, what wrong?" She asked, sounding sad.

"Uh, Mako just got word that sixty-three Red Lotus members have been washed off the face of earth!"

Korra jerked her head back, "Sixty... what?! Hows that possible?" Bolin shrugged, "I don't know, but there was evedence that the poison that was in you was Mercury!"

Korra's demeanor changed again, "Thanks... I'll look into it." As wacky as Bolin is, guess what he just relized...

Looking up and down Korra, he jumped, "Oh my gosh, KORRA! YOUR WALKING AGAIN!" He said in a harsh whisper, Korra shook her head, "It's probably going to last for an hour or so... i'm... I not in the mood Bolin."

The earthbender nodded his head, "Oh, okay, gotcha! So um, i'm just gonna... yeah." Bolin causiosuly walked as Korra turned back to the ocean.

_Why am I like this... please, someone help me..._

**Alright so since you all are SO generous, I was... ;_; i'm tearbending, I am so glad that one of my stories are going well! Well, all of them did. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am, and here are some comment responses!**

**Guest-Linzin shipper: HEHEHE DON'T WORRY! Actually, this is a mix between TenzinxLinxBumi... i'm so sorry about the triangle but honestly, we won't get that stuff till the middle which is... A LONG TIME FROM NOW! So don't worry, there will be some Linzin... but we'll all have to see what happens between LinxBumi (Cause I have a plan) ;D**

**Penny: Find out in the next chapter!**

**xXFeatherFlightXx: I'm glad it makes more sense than the last one, and if you couldn't tell, I tried doing depressed Korra, which was a fail :P Anyways, thank you, I can't do a cookie either... BUT IT'S OKAY, WERE ALL THE SAME WITH COOKIES!**

**Guest:... I'm glad you do...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time, Avatar Korra and Master Tenzin tried seeking out the voice Korra hears lately, also, the news Bolin arrived with already made it move to the City, making the Avatar anxious about the new news, will she be able to find out the death of 63 Red Lotus members?**

**_The Legend of Korra Book 4: Twilight_**  
**_Chapter 4: Zant_**

_Running._

_That's all the guard could do, was run. Meeting himself at the end of the hallway, a dead end, he pleaded with his life._  
_"Pl-please don't hurt me!"_

_The figure that was currently chasing him was smiling, laughing too._

_"Why I shouldn't hurt you? getting rid of the Red Lotus would make things alot better for me and my kingdom, we need more space."_  
_The figure grabbed the neck of the guard and squeezed the life out of him, making the man explode._

* * *

"Chief!" Mako exclaimed, Lin moved her head to the detective. "Mako, we have something far more serious than murder." The hallway was coated in blood, far, much more than blood.

"Oh my..." Mako trailed off, the sign in weird octagonal shapes was written in-

**82 down, 20 more to go**

"He killed already that many?!" Lin nodded, "It looks to be like that, he dosen't exist in any records, nobody knows about him, he's like a shadow."

Mako sighed, "Geez. I've investigated four people who had seen what had happened, one of them said it was a tall, very tall. Man with a weird fish helmet on."

"Fish helmet? Give me a break." Lin said, swishing her hand in mid air. "No really, the suspect said that he had red strings at the end of the shirt colar and when the perpetrator opened the mouth part of the mask, the inside was orange!"

"Orange?! Mako are you serious?" Lin snapped back, Mako nodded. "Yes, that could give us the advantage to make up a plan to catch him."

Lin sighed, "Well, it's better than nothing, I'm surprised it isn't going after Korra. Also," Lin added, "I'm going up to Air Temple Island, I have to talk with Korra and Bumi."

Mako's head perched up, "Bumi you said?" Lin nodded, raising an eyebrow, Mako nodded his head, "Oh okay... be warned."

Lin shook her head gave a big huff as she walked out of the scene.

* * *

"Korra, if something is bothering you, let us know." Jinora asked, sitting next to Korra on the Meditation pavilion. Korra shook her head, lowering her eyes, she looked away from Jinora.

"Jinora... you don't understand, Meditation is my only friend right now, if I had to bend, I would basically fall apart."

Jinora put an encouraging hand on Korra's shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll be fine! Just give it a couple of weeks, and then you know it, you can bend again! I mean a miracle happened! You can walk again, some who's been inject by Mercury cannot heal as fast as you are right now! Your a strong person Korra!"

Korra couldn't help but smile, a single tear rolled down her eye as Jinora hugged her, Korra wrapped her arms around the eleven year old master.

"Thank you, Jinora." Korra said in a whisper, making her cough.

* * *

"Uncle Bumi, why don't you tell Ms. Lin your feelings?" Meelo asked, airbending onto a rock, basiclly, Bumi was sitting on a bench watching Jinora train some airbenders.

"Uh... please don't tell anyone?" Bumi asked, Meelo gave a nod as Bumi went on with the subject.

"I'm afriad she going to kill me... happy?" Meelo gave a small laugh, "No she won't, she's too nice!"

Bumi picked up the small Rohan playing with blocks and held him close to his stomach.

"Do you have any kids?" Meelo asked, getting a gruff from Bumi, "No, becasue no woman likes me!"

"Do you like kids?" "Yes, how'd I talk to you guys without getting mad?" Meelo went on with another question, "Do you like Ms. Lin?"

"MEELO!" "Yes?" Bumi pointed a finger, "Go away!" "Yes, SIR!" Meelo marched away as Lin came up the stairs, taking a seat next to Bumi, who's face turned a slight shade of red.

"Hey, Lin." "Hi... gosh i'm exhausted." Bumi clocked his head to the side, "Why?" "Because we have a mass murder of 83 Red Lotus members diapering and being killed. twenty are left, and those twenty are the last ones on earth. This murderer is serious."

"Maybe he just hates them with a charm?" "Hopefully... less work for us, but still murder."

Both there heads turned to Rohan, who was attempting to get into the arms of Lin. "He likes you!" Bumi carefully picked Rohan up and placed him on her lap, she tensed.

"Why must you tempt me?!" "Because I know you Lin! I know you the best!" Lin gave a sigh as she hesitantly picked the baby up, putting im gently over her shoulder, close to her neck.

"He likes that spot, when a baby has there head sideways, that mean there comfortable." Lin sighed, then gave a small laugh. "How'd you know that? Unless..." Bumi scoffed, "Rude.. very rude, Lin! Very rude!" Lin smiled as she looked at the baby sleeping on her shoulder.

"So, what you want to talk to me about?" Bumi this time tensed, "Uh... I was thinking when we were alone?" Lin raised an eyebrow, "Uh... sure, I guess."

Korra confronted the two friends, Lin stood up, giving the baby back to Bumi.

"Korra, I need to talk to you." "About what?" "That mass murderer that's killing the Red Lotus."

Lin and Korra walked away, leaving Bumi and a cooing Rohan.

* * *

"Wait, the murderer killed 84 people already?!" Bolin exclaimed, the five were in a room with a map, pin-pointing the murders.

"Yes, mostly in the fire nation, were most reside...er, when they did." Lin stated, Mako examined the map, "If there are 84 already killed, and 18 more to go... that means there was a total of over 100 Red Lotus members!"

"Exactly, we need to find out what this perpetrator has to do with the Red Lotus, if he makes a poem or joke out of this... he must be mental!" Lin exclaimed, Korra looked around the map, twenty in the earth kindgom, fourty in the fire nation... it keeps going on and on.

"Maybe he's making a statement to help us?" Bolin asked, every eye met his eye.

"What?" "Thats what Bumi was thinking," Lin stated, she moved a pin, "I didn't belive it when he said it... but now it makes more sense."

"It isin't going after Korra," Asami said, "And, It has not proof it's going after Korra, so It could be after the Red Lotus, cheif, I'm gonna run down to the station and turn this in!"

Mako cut in, exclaiming, Lin grabbed his shirt. "Hold it, detective! This is a assumption, not a fact!" She let go of his shirt and returned back to the map.

"This could be a trick too..." Korra stated from the dark, every head turned towards hers. "What? What do you mean?" Asami asked Korra, who made her way to the table.

"Trick. This thing can make us all think it's good, helping us... No, it's a trick, I can tell, no murderer wants to help a good person."

Lin nodded her head in agreement, "Exactly, if we don't catch him soon... it'll be a reget that'll haunt us."

* * *

"Bumi, what did you want to talk to me about again?" Lin asked as she enterd Bumi's room, not alot was in it, just a bed, nightstand, dresser, the normal stuff.

"Well... uh, I was, um... told to do this..." He trailed off, he took a deep breath in, "Lin I-"

"Guys! Come out, there someone we need to talk to, and it's important!" Tenzin barged in, so right now, just try to imagine Bumi with a poker face... but if you watch SnK... try to imagine him with Levi's face.

"Who is it?" Lin asked, standing up. "Someone who has information about the Red Lotus Murders!"

Lin and Tenzin dashed out the room, leaving a shocked Bumi.

"And he thinks I do this all the time..."

* * *

"Who are you?" Tenzin asked, the young man with brushed hair and orange hair had a canine tooth sticking out.

"I'm Zant, i'm here to re-vise some information about the Murders of The Red Lotus." Lin clocked a head side ways, "What do you have?"

As the man went on, Korra joined them, and then was suddenly stopped. By the Voice.

* * *

_Don't trust him..._

_Don't._

_**Why?**_

_Because he is the one..._

_**The one what?**_

_The Murderer..._

* * *

Korra gasped, her hand thinking on its on and grabbing Lin by the shoulder, and pulling her back.

"Korra, what the-!" "Lin, it's him, the murderer."

The man chuckled as his body dissolved into an orange and blue acid, his true form showing. A chameleon helmet with long sleeves, red tassels with a turquoise design, his shoes where pure gold with the face of a dragon. His shoulders were shown of a serpent. Making him the true villain.

"Your too late!" He shouted, dividing the island in half slowly, making everyone fall to the ground.

"Hahaha! Avatar Korra, right? You were so strong! Able to take down Amon, Unalaq, Vaatu, and Zaheer and his group, but now... you have to face me, not in a way you think...

"Just watch the world be engulfed in eternal Twilight and darkness, sucking out the life out of you, Avatar Korra, your days are done!"

And with that, a portal that was in the middle of the now half Air Temple Island with a weird design, four giant spirit looking creatures guarded the fence, but looking down, was the next thing.

"Who are you?" Korra asked, engraged.

"Me? I am King of the Twilight... it has only just begun!"

Zant lost his levitation and fell in vertically with his hand and feet tucked in, he fell straight into the turquoise designed portal, only to be seen soon.

Korra, Lin, Tenzin and Bumi watched in disbelief, they turned only to see worse. The entire city was turned into a yellow dome, all the people turned into floating black orbs, the island was the only thing that was alive.

"This isn't good... at all."

* * *

"Korra, what happened?" Mako said, running outside, he saw the island divided. "Oh no..." Bolin and Asami rushed out, only to take in the damage.

"What happened? All we felt was shaking and boom!" Bolin stated, Korra faced the now destoryed city, her mind was now set back.

Falling to the ground, she covered her face, hiding her tears. "Korra?" Mako asked, kneeling down beside her, he took her in his arms, she burried her face in his neck.

_"Mako... this world is done for..." _

* * *

**I like you guys so much, I updated AGAIN, AND HOPEFULLY THIS WAS LONGER! They will get longer soon, I just have to wake my brain up again from all that... dust...**


	5. Chapter 5

_Last time, Korra and team avatar witness the turn of the clock as The Usuper King Zant turned Republic City into a Twilight Nightmare, also as the King separated the island in half. Will the team be a able to figure out his motives?_

**The Legend of Korra Book 4: Twilight**

**Chapter five: Help**

"Geez, the entire island is separated!" Bolin stated, putting his hands on his non-showing hips. Asami shook her head in disbelief, "And the city... is, dark." "Not really, just yellow." Bolin added to Asami's comment, Mako walked up to the three and pulled out a paper. "Alright... were not able to get into the city no matter what we do, nothing will budge."

Bolin and Asamis nature went down to zero, "But, we do have some good news, General Iroh and his fleet are coming to guard the city... well, the rest of it that's left... which is nothing." Mako trailed off, Asami shook her head quickly.

"Maybe he's coming to protect the island just in-case "Zant" comes back, he's really unpredictable since he completely tore the island in half!" Asami stated, making Mako look the other direction.

"Anyways, what we have left, we must keep safe..." Mako stated, a large boom made three of there heads turn.

"What the!?" Mako jumped, one of the imps made a sudden move to expand the controlled fence that secured the main portal to the Twilight Realm.

"Ugh, a day and those stupid things are making there home here! We should fight them!" Bolin exclaimed, "Unless you want to end up like one of the airbenders with a broken arm then... be my guest." Mako stated, making his brother shake his head in disagreement.

* * *

"Korra?" Tenzin asked, Korra sat outside watching the fence, the thing that will kill her.

"Korra? Are you alright?" "No, i'm not, Zant is making his way towards the world and we can't stop him." Korra snapped back, making her huff, Tenzin sat down next to Korra as he went on.

"We will figure this out, i'm just as surprised my own home... got... divided..." Tenzin gave his own huff as the two sat in there own postion.

* * *

"What are we going to do? Zan't already covered the entire city with this, stupid yellow glowing dome, and now we can't even catch him again!" Bolin exclaimed to the group, Lin shook her head.

"The worst thing is that I can't even get any of my officers... there all... whatever that thing is called!" "Imps?" "Yes, that..." Lin trailed off, Bumi laid a hand on her shoulder, "At least we got General Iroh and your sister... who hopefully didn't get attacked." Lin gasped, "Oh... thanks Bumi..."

Bumi cringed, "Uh...sorry," "Its fine... i'm just going to... call, her." Lin quickly left the room, making the teens turn to Bumi.

"Can you make her anymore worried?" Mako asked the retired commander, "Uh... as much as telling her family might be dead, yes."

Bolin gave a nervous laugh, "Maybe Kya is right, she might rip you to shreds!" The teens gave small laughs before Lin came back in relived.

"And?" Bumi asked, "She's fine, I explained it to her what had happen and she's making her way soon here."

"Alright, next we need is your mother." Bumi jokingly said, making Lin cringe again, "Might as well tell me my father was Sokka!"

"OH GOD NO! That would ruin... EVERYTHING!" Everyone stopped to look at him. He slowly walked out of the room.

"Whats up with him?" Lin asked, everyone gave stifled smiles, "What?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Asami stated, making Lin shake her head. "Lets get started with the plan."

* * *

"Sir?" One of the guards said, "We need to make caution of that mad man... he destroyed the city and spererated Air Temple Island, leaving three people to die."

"Die, hmm?... Tell we will be arriving in three hours, whe need to make base at the middle."

"Uh, sir, about the middle... that's were the portal is..." The General turned his head, "What?! So... since the Air Temple is mostly spiritual, the man decided to make the portal in the middle?"

"That or he just chose it because of Korra." Iroh nodded his head, "Right... Captain, let my mother know I won't be coming back until a month from now, or longer... we need to protect the avatar."

* * *

_"Zant!" The tall woman shouted, throwing the turqoise french doors open, she was only assisted by herself._

_"Ah, Midna, I'm glad you joined!" Zant said calmy from his gray, gold, throne. "Zant, this is unixceptible! You going into the light world, destroying over half of the continent, and then you enjoy them dying?!"_

_Zant clocked his head, "Enjoy? Midna, who's side are you on?" "None! Your actions have but this entire realm into chaos, we all look in your eyes, just to see greed in your eyes, you are nothing of a King, you are a dictator!"_

_"ENOUGH!" Zant swung Midna across the room, hitting the wall, face down, she groaned._

_"Midna, Midna, Midna... save them if you want... but if you do, you'll regret it, they'll never trust YOU!"_

_Zant grabbed the nape of her neck and threw her over on her back, even more groaning escpaed her mouth, he gave a tsk._

_"Midna... I wish you farewell, to death." He slowly brought his arm up, rising a black crystal around her body._

_"You won't get away Zant! They'll kill you!"_

* * *

Asami walked into the air temple, seeing Korra meditating, once again.

"Korra, we need you... please come out?" Korra sighed, "I'm trying to talk to Iroh, but he won't come... give me a few minutes alone?" Asami nodded, "Sure, whenever your ready..." Asami closed the door as Korra, attempted to get into the air temple.

_Korra..._

The voice was back, this time, more revealing.

The teen was of average height, with brown long, hair that was curly, her eyes were glowing all the way full, red with a mix of blue and green.

"Are you?-"

_"Yes, I am, I am the voice that seeks to help you through this mess, I am the voice of the future."_

"Can you help us?"

_"... No, I cannot, but there is a way to defeat him... you'll know soon."_

And she disappeared, "Wait!" Korra shouted, but it was too late, she was gone.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I had school today :P Anyways, I'm working on tomorrows right now and If I get enough views that I want, I might even upload the second one today, and still upload tomorrow! Bye! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Avatar Korra had met eye to eye with the misterious voice, learning that she has to wait for the awnser, will she be able to? Also, will Zant make his way to Zaofu?

* * *

**The Legend of Korra book 4: Twilight**

**Chapter 6: Plans**

* * *

"I'm worried," Lin stated, Bumi looked up from the blue prints of the island and listened to her directly, "About?" "My sister, I talked to her the other day, but she won't pick up now."

"I thought you said she's coming?" "Yes, but..." Lin trailed off, "But?" "She said in three days... it's been four." Bumi gave her a reensurting smile, "Don't worry Lin, she might be here before we know it."

"Thanks Bumi... shouldn't you be resting your arm?" Bumi looked down to his swollen arm, "Uh... nah, its fine." Lin gave an annoyed sigh to the man, "Bumi, your working yourself hard, stop!"

"Lin, i'm my own person!" "Are you stupid or something?" "Stupid is, as stupid does."

Lin shook her head and smiled, "I remeber you said that to my mother all the time you would try to get into our yard..."

* * *

"Bumi, what are you doing!?" A young Toph exclaimed, Bumi dropped everything and put his hands up in the air.

"Nothing... ma'm." "Are you that stupid to come into my yard and try to talk with Lin?"

"Stupid is as stupid does." Toph raised an eyebrow, "I guess so..."

* * *

"Yeah, that was quite stupid of me..." Lin turned her head to Bumi, "Why did you come into my yard?"

Bumi stayed silent. "Like I said, stupid is, as stupid does..." "Shut up, Bumi." "Okay."

* * *

Korra, alone with Mako, Asami and Bolin stayed at the other side of Air Temple Island, disscusing the plan.

"General Iroh is coming with fleet one, making his way around Republic City." Asami dragged her finger across ther map to display the layout.

"We haven't heard from Suyin, but she is staying here for a while until the spirits are gone, do we need to go over some things?" Asami asked, Bolin slowly raised his hand.

"Yes, Bolin?"

"Um, do we have to worry about there... ciclular heads looking towards us because... crap that is creepy!"

"Bolin," Mako said, laying a hand on his shoulder, "If they aren't attacking, were fine." "Yeah but they could be watching, and then at night when we sleep, they go back to the Spirit World and tell Zant about our moves!"

Everyone stopped, and slowly looked towards the Imps, they watched without moving a single step.

"That does get kinda creepy..." Mako trailed off, the imps turned around and continued to guard the portal.

"We need a way to destroy it." Korra said, grabbing the map, she trailed down the stairs and grabbed her glider.

"Wait, Korra!" Mako yelled, Korra turned around to see face to face with the man, "Korra... be careful, alright? Your injured-" "Mako... i'm fine, don't worry." She turned around and jabbed open her blue glider, she flew across the one part of the island and to the other side, clutching her rib, she tripped as she landed on her feet, still sore.

"Korra, are you alright?" Tenzin asked, helping her up, "Yeah, I am, here, we have a plan to at least get everyone situated to get rid of the fence, so we can destroy Zant."

Tenzin grabbed the map and nodded, "Looks good, we haven't heard from Su yet, were waiting, but we need to take time... we don't know there next moves." Tenzin stated looking towards the window.

"Yeah... about that..." Korra took Tenzin's upper arm and led him towards the bench, sitting down, she took a deep breath.

"I was... the figure of the voice... and I have something to tell you."

"What is it, did she tell you?" Korra shook her head, "No, but... she did tell me that theres a way to defeat him, she told us to basiclly wait, but we can't, air temple island is basically in half, and a stupid portal in the way with stupid spirits or imps or whatever they are, in the way... I only wish I could bend..."

* * *

"She can't bend?" Zant asked himself, he chuckled, "Thats a boost... Midna is very wrong about these people, they think were weak spirits...

"There dead wrong."

Zant closed the red crystal with his hand, stepping up and walking down his throne, one of his commanders aproched him.

"S-sir, they have a pla-" "Don't worry about it, we can see the future, they can't... there basiclly hopeless...

"Before the spirits could over take the world under Unalaqs rule, we would've been the one to destroy the spirits and take over, but due to Korra, we wern't able to. But i'm not after Korra."

The short commander clocked his head to the side, "You aren't?" "No, Magunta, i'm after the baby.

"Who will destroy the race of Twili. We cannot have that happen."

"What about the sister, Suyin Beifong, General Iroh?" "Magunta, it will all work, let me work this out... we will soon have the power to control Korra, kill the baby, and the best of all...

Make me do history."

Magunta nodded, "Understood... whats your plan?" "My plan?" He asked, "If you didn't relize, I love to take power and kill... I think you catch my drift."

And with that, Zant walked away, with the French Doors closing behind him.

* * *

I**'m, SO, SORRY! I was busy with school and I had alot of stuff to do! Well, this is better than nothing, the chapter after this one with offically dive down into action, suspense, drama and secrets. I can't wait to write some clue chapters :D!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, quick note, i'm actually gonna have the three year time span not occur in this story because of reasons, so yes, Kuvira made some quick decisions in about... lets say three minutes? XD LOL! **

**So yeah, nobody aged, and the war kinda starts a bit... early?**

**DON'T. JUDGE. MOI!**

_Last time, Usurper Zant has made it clear he's after the suspicious baby, making the determined Midna ready for action. And is Korra ready for the biggest surprise in her life?_ _Legend of Korra: Twilight _ _Chapter 7: Time_

"I have to... get out of here!" Midna was pulling on the metal chains that kept her in her cell, her arms ready to break free of her blood as the veins shown on the skin, her face was full of pain as a slight movement was made, Midna pulled even harder as the chains released from the wall, she gasped for air.

"Man," She breathed, "I've got to get to Neom-" "Hey!" A Twili Guard shouted, Midna stood silent.

"I think you should step back," "What?! By the order of Usper Zan-"

The entire cell wall crashed into the guard, Midna walked out as he coughed, "I told to step back,"

She ran out of the prison, kicking the wall out of the hinges, she ran out and to her castle.

Korra sighed, she was currently standing in the middle of Air Temple Island, having no clue what was going on.

"Hey, Korra?" The avatar turned around as Mako walked up next to her, looked away as Mako frowned, "You haven't been yourself lately... you should talk to Katara about thi-"

"Nobody can help me, no matter what someone does... I can't even control a mad-headed man!"

Mako laied a hand on Korra's shoulder, "Don't worry, you have us." "How am I not supposed to worry, no matter what happened, something is still in me..."

Mako sighed again, he turned and left, having no more confidence for korra.

Midna crashed through the doors, quickly slamming them shut, Midna ran to the large purple glowing orb that was centered in the middle of the room, the queen ran her fingers along the touchscreen, quickly pining in the code, looking up, waiting for her voice.

"Midna?" The girl asked, the queen gave a sigh of relif, "Midna, what wrong?" She asked again. "Neomi... we need your help, now."

Standing alone in her room, Korra sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, looking at herself in the mirror, her face was covered in a sickly state, her attitude began to lessen more each day, ever since she was 'healed' she's been failing badly. Very badly.

A knock came to the door, "Korra?" the door opened to have Bolin walk in, "I'm about to leave for the Earth Kingdom to join Kuvira," He opened up his arms, "Hug?"

Korra looked back as she shook her head, "I would love to Bolin, but I think it would be best if I could have some time alone."

Bolin's arms and shoulders dropped as Bolin exited the room, stopping. "You know Korra, if you need help. talk to the Spirit World."

And he left, leaving a crying Korra.

"Hey, Midna, whats going on?" Neomi asked, her hands where stacked with boxes as Midna kept pilling them up.

"We need to help the Avatar, in this time period." "WHAT?!" Neomi screeched, a tall air bender walked into the room.

"Hey guys," He sniffed, "What smells of butts-" "Dont. Just don't, Rohan." The teen stopped him, he held his hands up in defense, "Just sayin', it smells of crap." Neomi sighed as she set the boxes down, her brown wavy hair getting into her face, pushing the strands back.

Metalbending the knife from her boot, she opened the box up, to contain white wraps.

"Uh, what are these for?" "A mummy, duh, Neomi, geez your so stupid couz!" Rohan stated laughing at his comment, "Listen here, air head," Neomi demanded, "First: Don't call me couz! You never acted like a cousin, more of like a pet. Second: Your an abomination to the world, you and your brother."

"Meelo?" He asked, "Last time I checked, he helped save the world from Kuvira." "He was one of them, but the more he got older, the more he became... even more childish."

Midna slammed the last box to the ground, she sighed, "That should do it, Neomi bring that box over here, the one you opened. Rohan, grab the glue, over in that box," Midna pointed. She jumped from the ladder as Neomi became concerned.

"Uh, Midna... what are you doing, your scarring me."

Midna chuckled, "Don't be." Rohan tossed the glue to Midna as she explained what was about to happen.

"Alright, let me in you two in the details, the avatar in this time period is in a major case of PTSD-"

"Whats PTSD?" Rohan asked, Neomi butted in, "Your face, anyways, go on."

Midna sighed as she continued, "So we need you two, Hikari, and Li to help her. Fight Kuvira."

"Are you serious?!" Rohan exclaimed, becoming frightened, "Have you seen what she can do?!" Neomi shook her head, "Have you seen what I can do?" Rohan stopped, "No... I actually haven't."

Midna pulled out the white wrap, a clear cap and sunglasses onto the table, Neomi's green eyes goign wide.

"Uh? Midna... what are you doing?..."

"You'll see..."

Mako stood next to Asami at air temple island looking over the disastrous things that had happened, General Iroh had made it after two weeks, leaving the worst yet to come.

"What did he say?" Mako asked, Asami sighed, "He didn't know what to do, but he's going to help in anyway possible..."

Mako sighed in defet, "If he could help now, we'd all be grateful, with Bolin gone and me having to take care of his Royal arse, Korra sitting in her state and you getting back to business with Future industries, we could use the extra help."

Then, a question popped in his head, "Hey, Asami, mind me asking, but do plan on having children?"

Asami was taken back by the question, "Um... yeah,I guess, if I can find a good guy... who doesn't cheat on me, yeah, I would."

"Names?"

Asami sighed, smiling, "If it were a girl, i'd name her either Aya. A boy, Soma."

Mako went into a laugh as Asami arched her eyebrows, "Whats so funny?" "No, no... just... theirs an underwear store called Soma!"

Asami chidded Mako until a faint male scream could be heard from the swirling red pit. "What is that?" Mako asked, until he was knocked down by a flying figure that sprouted from the hole.

The two rolled until the almost hit the shore, Mako detached himself from the stranger, "Who are you?" He asked, "Who are you!" The teen asked, Mako narrowed his glare as Asami came running up, helping Mako from the ground.

"Hey, where did you come from!" Asami demanded, making the teen raise his hands, "Uh, i'm not the one you should be talking to, it's Neomi... if she'll ever come..."

Then, as Rohan ended his sentence, Neomi jumped out of the large hole, making a safer lading by staying her place with her metal cables.

"Who are you, now?!" Mako demanded, Neomi looked up, her eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses as her body was coverd in white wrap, her clothes over them.

"My name is Neomi, I'm here to help the Avatar with the attack of Zant." She spoke under her white wrap, Mako sighed, "Anymore coming?" "Yep," She stated making Mako face-palm.

Then, two more teens made a safe landing to the ground, a girl with red-orange eyes and fierce black hair, and the tall and muscular teen with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Okay, not even going to repeat what I just said," "I'm Hikari and that's Li." Mako face-palmed as Asami looked at the four essentially Neomi.

"Whats with the wrap-" "I burnt myself. Badly."

Mako remained in his composure, "How'd you do that?" "I kinda got into a fight with a firebender. But thats not the point, wheres Avatar Korra?" "She's inside," Asami pointed, as Neomi followed the direction she was told.

_"Are you sure it's going to work?" Neomi asked with her mind, Midna smiled, "It is, don't worry about it..."_

_Yeah, I think you should._

**So I kinda lost myself towards the end, but this is somewhat what I wanted, but alas, school has gotten in the way -_-...**


End file.
